In some parts of the United States, hail storms occur quite frequently. For example, in Texas and Oklahoma, spring is a particularly bad time of year. Violent thunderstorms form, dropping hail stones ranging from pea to grapefruit size.
Hail stones striking vehicles such as automobiles are particularly destructive. The stones dent or fracture the metal or plastic on roofs, hoods and trunks. Likewise, the glass windshields are easily cracked.
Consequently, the vehicle damage caused by hail is immense.
Ideally, when a hail storm lits an area, vehicles should be parked under some building structure, such as a home garage or a commercial parking garage. Unfortunately, such protections are not readily available for many vehicle owners. Because vehicles are necessarily left exposed to the full brunt of a storm, other approaches must be taken.
In the prior art, there are protective covers for vehicles. Many of these covers are inflatable with air or some other type of gas. These prior art covers are heavy and difficult to place on a vehicle.
In fact, these prior art protective covers are so unsatisfactory, I have not seen any offered commercially.